Question: Gabriela ate 2 slices of pie. Umaima ate 3 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of pie with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 8 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{8}$ of the pie.